


When my time comes around Lay me gently in the cold dark earth No grave can hold my body down I'll crawl home to her

by Queenofcolors



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, First time I love you, Flashbacks, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Bucky looked up at the night sky at the cabin they were allowed to stay at as Sam prepared for his new role as Captain America. He watched the way the moonlight hit Sam's red-tinted wings, the way he glided through the country night sky as if he belonged there. Bucky loved the way he could just get hypnotized watching Sam fly high above the heavens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	When my time comes around Lay me gently in the cold dark earth No grave can hold my body down I'll crawl home to her

The bullet pierced through his skin as he clutched his side fighting off the rest of the nazi goons. Bucky had been separated from Sam for about an hour now. He took out the last hydra goon. The wound began to hurt, his breathing became short, his muscles felt heavy. He laid against the metal wall.

“Sam, do you copy?” The communicator’s feedback sounded fuzzy and distanced. He let out a defeated sigh; this place was set to blow up by Zemo at any moment.

His head was pounding as he checked the wound, his healing factor was slow and at this rate, he might just bleed out. He tore off the cloth from one of the dead goons and added pressure to the wound. Bucky needed to distract his mind as he waited for help.

His mind began to wander into a dark corner of despair and hopelessness. He thought about the fact that the hydra base was one gigantic endless maze of rooms and the fact that he couldn’t get a signal. He thought about how he might never hear Sam's obnoxiously funny laugh that always put a smile on his face. He remembered the first time he made Sam laugh.

_ It was a crisp autumn night, they had just checked in to their tenth maybe twelfth motel since being on the run. Steve was asleep in the bed next to them and Bucky sat at the end of the bed watching television. _

_ “Are you heading to bed?” Sam said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. The steam from the bathroom filtered out as Bucky tried not to stare in awe. _

_ “You see something you like, Barnes?” Sam teased; they had formed their weird banter relationship and Bucky blushed hard. _

_ “No, all I see is a bird blocking the televisions,” He said with a smug grin.  _

_ Sam let out a loud laugh that made Bucky's heart flutter, the laugh was so contagious that he laughed for real for the first time in decades. He knew at that moment he wanted to always make Sam laugh. _

Bucky began to let out a rough cough, spitting out droplets of blood. He hoped Sam would find him quickly and fly him away. The way Sam flew in the air always mesmerized Bucky it was like watching a real-life angel. 

_ Bucky looked up at the night sky at the cabin they were allowed to stay at as Sam prepared for his new role as Captain America. He watched the way the moonlight hit Sam's red-tinted wings, the way he glided through the country night sky as if he belonged there. Bucky loved the way he could just get hypnotized watching Sam fly high above the heavens. _

Bucky let out another shaky breath wiping the drop of blood off his lips. He ran his rough finger against his lips and wished he could give Sam one last kiss.

_ Their first kiss was something out of a dream, Sam’s lips were soft and plush. And Bucky blushed through the whole kiss even after they pulled away and Sam’s hands rested on Bucky's waist. _

_ “You’re adorable,” Sam gushed as Bucky blushed harder, making Sam laugh. _

Bucky’s wound began to bleed more and his head became heavy. He thought this was where he was going to die. Finally, Hydra had succeeded in putting him ten feet under. But then the memory of the words Sam said the night before.

_ The small hotel clock blinked at 2:00 am when Bucky rolled over to meet a pair of brown eyes. _

_ “Couldn’t sleep either?” Sam whispered brushing back a strand of hair out of Bucky’s eyes. _

_ “Mhm...I’m thinking about tomorrow,” Bucky said. This mission was just like every other Hydra raid but this time it would be the Hydra base where he was first captured.  _

_ “You know you can always stay behind and wait here,” Sam said gently, not wanting Bucky to trigger himself. _

_ “And let you have all the fun? I don’t think so,” He says trying to laugh off the anxiety, as Sam kissed his forehead. _

_ “I love you,” Sam said as Bucky breath hitched and his eyes watered. _

_ “Good night,” Bucky whispered, he was scared of saying it back. He was still so scared that somehow someone like Sam would wake up one day and realize he might be a lost cause. _

Bucky eyes began to get heavy, his vision became blurry. He was fighting against himself to keep his eyes from shutting for good.

_ Bucky could feel a warm glow around him as a bright light shined into his eyes. The light was so bright it was blinding him he could barely make out the figure standing in front of him. _

_ “James! James sweetheart can you focus your eyes on me?” A sweet Brooklyn laced accent cooed to him. _

_ “Momma?” Bucky said eyes wide as his mother stood before him, he could feel the tears fall down his cheek. _

_ “Yes, James, it’s me,” Winnifred Barnes said gently, giving him a warm smile. _

_ “Momma? What am I doing here? Am I dead? Am I in heaven? I never thought I’d make it here?” Bucky became frantic as Winnifred placed a delicate and on her son’s cheek to calm him. _

_ “Shush, it’s all right James, you're not dead. But you can’t stay here,” She said gently. _

_ “You’ve got a nice fella waiting for you,” She teased as she rubbed her son’s cheek. _

_ “Sam? Do you know about Sam? He's such an amazing man. I don’t think I deserve him,” He said softly as Winnifred shook her head. _

_ “Oh, sweetie, you’re an amazing man who got displaced but was still able to find your way out. You deserve happiness; what you did in your past doesn’t matter. All that matters is what you do in the future,” She said, wiping Bucky's tears with her thumb. _

_ “Now, darling, it’s time for you to go,” She said as the bright light began to fade. _

_ “Will I see you again?” Bucky yelled but was given no response. _

Bucky woke up to the sound of the beeping heart monitor and Sam’s light snoring. He looked over at the love of his life and smiled. Sam’s eyes fluttered open there were bags under his eyes and his clothing indicated he hadn’t changed clothes in a few days.

“How long have I been out?” Bucky said as Sam smiled and held his hand.

“Three days. You had a bullet wound that wasn’t healing, you had lost a lot of blood. I… I thought I was going to lose you,” Sam’s voice cracked when he talked about how he thought he would lose him.

“I love you and I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky said, kissing Sam’s knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed


End file.
